Unfinished
by XenaVamp
Summary: Another story regarding how Olivia is coping with the aftermath of "Undercover" as well as some E/O - Not sure about rating later on so going the highest just to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing - Dick Wolf and NBC do. Not sure if this is something to go on with or what - My first LAOSVU fic - I didn't have it beta read either - so I apologise for the mistakes - If I decide to write another chapter I'll need a Beta reader (hint hint! :D) No flames please - I will be aiming for E/O - think its about time that those two got together. So enjoy - hope it doesn't suck too much :O)

**Unfinished Business**

Chapter 1

As Cragen closed his office door he noticed the precinct looked relatively empty. Glancing at his watch he started towards the elevator. A small light illuminated Detective Bensons hair as she lay slumped over her keyboard.

"Detective?" Cragen said. He was careful not to touch her.

After no response he said in a louder voice "Olivia!"

Jumping slightly she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"It's after midnight Olivia, you should go home and get some sleep"

"I was just resting my eyes, I need to finish up this report" She stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"Tomorrow Detective" Cragen said in a manner that required no further argument.

Exhaling loudly she pushed her chair back and grabbed her jacket. She noticed that Elliot's desk and chair were bare.

A moment of anger flickered through her.

"Right... Night Captain." She said as she strode out of the room and headed to the stairs.

"Night" he muttered to the empty space left in front of him. Leaning down he flicked off her lamp and pushed her chair back under her desk.

It wasn't far to her apartment. Choosing to walk the distance Olivia's mind wandered to her partner. Elliot Stabler - her partner, her friend, her... her what? Shaking her head her mind went back to the fight they had earlier.

--

_Olivia had been staring vacantly into space when she was called into Cragens office._

_She was supposed to see Huang but had cancelled on him again for the 3rd time and Cragen was pissed._

_"These sessions are not something you can fob off because YOU don't feel like going Olivia!" He said in a raised voice._

_"There is nothing to talk about Captain" She said_

_"The hell there isn't! I know something went on at Sealview and if you won't talk to me, and you won't talk to your partner, then I demand you speak to a professional and fix up whatever the hell has been bothering you and affecting your performance to do your job!" He demanded._

_"Fix up? ... Jesus!" she thought._

_"Fine Captain" She said not looking at him._

_"Detective? I would appreciate it if you looked at me when you speak to me" He said_

_Resting her hands on the back of the chair in front of her, she looked up at Cragen__with the saddest eyes he had ever seen._

_"Christ Olivia - everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you. But if you are not going to talk to anyone about it and you can't focus on the job at hand... Well, I'll have no choice but to make you take a leave of absence."_

_"No! Please don't. I need to be here. I need to work. I need to..." She trailed off._

_Closing the gap between them he placed his hand on her shoulder._

_Olivia noticeably flinched. Dropping his hand quickly he stepped back from her._

_"Make an appointment to see Huang. That's all." He said._

_Leaving his office she felt sick._

_"What was all that about Liv?" Her partner asked walking towards her._

_"Nothing... uhh excuse me." Holding her mouth she darted to the women's rest room. Flinging open one of the doors she leaned over the bowl and emptied the contents of her stomach (which wasn't much) into the toilet. She continued heaving until there was nothing left. She stayed there for a while._

_"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She thought._

_The prick hadn't managed to rape her. Nothing happened. So why did she feel so helpless? She couldn't sleep, she hardly ate and the slightest touch of another human caused her to feel so sick, that she usually ended up where she was now._

_A fucking victim, sitting on the floor of the rest room to scared to go out and face her work colleagues, her partner, her... Elliot._

_The last thing she wanted was pity. Gathering herself up she flushed the toilet and went to the wash basin. Splashing water on her face she looked into the face staring back at her. Dark circles were etched under her eyes. She looked like crap and she knew it. Sighing she ripped a towel from the dispenser and wiped her face._

_Leaving the rest room and crossing the floor back to her desk she felt eyes watching her. Looking towards Cragen's office she could see Elliot in there moving his arms around and raised voices._

_"Yo Olivia... you ok?" Fin asked._

_"Fine, must have been something I ate" she lied._

_Fin nodded looking into her eyes. "You need to talk to someone Olivia." It was a statement not a question and he moved away from her returning to Munch who was arguing with a uniform over something that she cared not to concentrate on._

_Sitting back at her desk she picked up the latest files that were on her desk, needing to be typed up and filed._

_Cragen's office door slammed and Elliot headed back towards their desk. He pulled out his chair and flung himself into it._

_Olivia ventured "Ok El?"_

_His face was the colour red and his eyes looked thunderous._

_"I don't know?? Why don't you tell me?"_

_'What's that suppose to mean?" She answered_

_"Nothing, just forget it" he breathed out._

_"No, let's not just forget it" She felt herself getting angry, it felt good. It was a while since she felt much of anything._

_"Alright then" he said. "Tell me what really happened to you at Sealview then"_

_She noticeably paled. "Nothing, I already told you that" looking down at her files she carefully rearranged them again._

_"Ok, so the fact that you don't sleep, don't eat, flinch whenever anyone touches you and spend most of your time staring off into space determines the fact that - as you say - nothing happened, you are perfectly fine?! Right then, well, it's obvious to me that_ _you don't trust me and prefer to play the victim and not accept help then."_

_His words felt like a slap across the face._

_"I am not a fucking victim and I don't need to be rescued by you or anyone else, and on another note, don't ever go behind my back again and discuss ME with Cragen!"_

_She was standing in front of him now pointing her finger into his chest. She couldn't even remember leaving her chair. Her breath was coming in short spurts and she could hear a buzzing somewhere in her ears._

_"Then talk to me... please Liv?" he pleaded._

_"Go to hell" she whispered turning on her feet and heading out of the precinct._

_Elliot rose to follow her._

_"Leave her Elliot" Cragen said standing behind him._

_--_

_Olivia ended up in Huang's office._

_Startled he looked up. "Olivia, I thought you cancelled on me?" he said in a warm voice. "Come in, Sit"_

_Olivia sat down on the chair. "I think I need help" her eyes rimmed with tears._

_Huang nodded, stood up and closed the door then returned to sit in front of her._

_"Ok Olivia, when you are ready. Take your time."_

_--_

_When she returned to the precinct it was dark outside._

_Elliot refused to acknowledge her and continued doing work at his desk._

_Cragen stuck his head out of his office "Detective Benson, my office please"_

_Walking towards his office she wondered if Huang had already spoken to Cragen._

_"Come in Olivia"_

_Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the doorframe and waited._

_"Huang told me you came by"._

_Olivia nodded and continued staring at his desk._

_"Well, I hope you plan to continue seeing him. Against my better judgment I will allow you stay at work, Huang seems to think that it will benefit you"._

_Olivia was too tired and numb to respond, all she could do was nod again._

_"Alright then, get back to work."_

_"Yes Captain" she finally answered._

_--_

_Returning to her desk she noticed that Elliot was not there. He couldn't have gone home yet; his jacket still lay over his chair._

_As the minutes ticked by, Elliot had still not returned and most of her colleagues were leaving for the night. Rubbing her eyes she laid her head down on her arms only to be woken by Don telling her to go home, and Elliot's jacket gone from his chair._

_--_

Olivia rounded the corner to her street. She could make out someone sitting on her apartment stairs with their head bent wearing a grey hoodie.

A male someone. She approached slowly and noticed an opened 6 pack of beer sitting next to him. "Elliot??" she asked cautiously, her hand resting on her firearm.

Elliot looked up into her eyes then at her hand resting on her gun.

"Olivia." he answered taking a swig of beer.

"You intend on shooting me or can we talk first? I brought a peace offering" he said gesturing to the beer with a crooked smile.

Olivia moved past him and unlocked the door. "Go home Elliot" she said over her shoulder.

"Not until you talk to me" he replied.

"I… I can't do this yet. I can't… please. Go home." She said staring ahead.

Closing the door behind her she headed towards the elevator.

Swallowing his last sip of beer Elliot sat for a few more moments. "Okay… fine." He said to himself. Standing, he gathered himself and headed off towards his car.

Alone in the elevator Olivia began to cry.

--

As Elliot pulled away from the curb a pair of eyes was watching until the car become smaller. Lighting another cigarette he inhaled and looked up towards the darkened apartment.

Olivia entered her apartment and flicked on the lights. Closing and locking the door behind her she headed towards the bathroom.

Across the road he stubbed out his cigarette against the wall as he saw the lights come on. Pulling his baseball cap low over his face he headed towards her apartment building. It was time to finish this.

End Part 1

This is my first L&O SVU fan fic - so I would appreciate input and if you think it's worth continuing on with please. :O)


End file.
